A Dragon's Song
by SilverFang4190
Summary: What happens when our favorite tyrant meets the heart of a dragon? Will her song be enough to melt his icy heart? FriezaOC
1. Welcome to Manifest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to DBZ!!

SF: Hi everyone I hope you will enjoy my little story.

Frieza smiled sadistically at his surroundings. They had just landed on the planet Manifest the dwelling place of dragons. The planet was lush with green plants with dashes of color from the fruits and flowers that dwelled there.

"Such a…. pretty planet isn't it, sire?" asked Zarbon smirking.

"That it is Zarbon," replied Frieza as his scooter beeped singling the arrival of the dragons, "It will be an excellent addition to my collection."

With a great gust of wind five large dragons landed before them. The largest, a black male dragon, stepped forward, "Who are you and why do you intruded upon the domain of our Queen Hikari?"

"Oh, Zarbon, did you hear that," chuckled Frieza, "We're intruding what ever shall we do?"

Zarbon laughed as well, "I don't believe this overgrown lizard knows his place."

Frieza smirked as he lifted his hand with a ki blast ready.

"Stop!"

Everyone looked up as a silver female, followed by two smaller black and green females, landed in between them. Frieza watched as the first group of dragons bowed to the she-dragon, 'She must be the queen,' thought Frieza. She was an elegant dragon, her muscles were evenly proportioned, with strong legs and neck, her head was narrow with a mouth full of needle sharp teeth, and instead of spines she had a mane of sky blue hair.

"Welcome, I am Queen Hikari of the planet Manifest leader of the dragons," she said observing the new comers as she politely dipped her head slightly to Frieza, "Please excuse the rudeness of my captain and his warriors we have not had visitors for a long time."

"Who would have thought that a bunch of salamanders could do anything but," snorted Vegeta.

"How dare you insult our Queen!" growled Captain Talon stepping forward.

"Captain," said Hikari crisply her sapphire eyes flashing warningly, "Do you wish to prove him correct? Step down."

Frieza glared at Vegeta silencing him before turning to her once more, "I do believe my warriors have forgotten themselves."

"Quiet all right," said Hikari smiling charmingly, "But may I ask your name good sir?"

He smiled slightly at her gentle nature, "I am Lord Frieza. I have come here to explore this planet and it inhabitants."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Lord Frieza," said Hikari, "You are welcomed to stay for as long as you wish. I invite you and your men to my palace where a feast will be prepared in your honor."

Frieza smiled as the dragons behind her moved uneasily, "I of course cannot deny such a beautiful dragon, now can I?"

Hikari gave a melodious giggle, which was a surprise considering her size, "Ah, and a gentleman with such fine manners, my Lord Frieza. Will you need a source transportation or will you fly in your machine?"

He merely powered up and hovered to her great interest, "Very well, when you are ready to depart follow us."

SF: Well, that's it for now. I know that Frieza seems a little OOC okay maybe a lot, but he is acting so he can find out how to conquer the planet. So please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Be on Guard

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs and I don't own DBZ**

Singing_: La la la la la la la la la la_

Regular Speaking: " blah blah blah!"

Thinking: 'blah blah blah!'

**Chapter 2: Be on Guard**

Frieza motioned for his soldiers to return to the ship with orders to follow, while Zarbon, Vegeta, Radtiz, Napa, and the Gynu Force remained outside observing the dragons as they spoke in their own language.

"Do you think this is wise, my Lady?" inquired Talon glancing suspiciously towards Frieza and his men, "I don't trust them."

Hikari did the only natural thing, she sang reassuringly, "I_ need you to trust who I'm going to be and in everything I going to do." _**("Right Before Your Eyes" by Hoobastank**)The dragons around her lowered their heads in respect as they allowed the soothing sounds of her voice to relax them.Hikari smiled gently as she turned from them to nod politely to Frieza, "Are you prepared, my Lord?"

He nodded as he and the Gynu Force and Sayians powered up and hovered before them.

She reared onto her hind legs as she flapped her wings, "Then follow us to our home." She and her own quickly took flight as Frieza flew beside her. Hikari hummed a tone that was quickly taken up by the other dragons, which made the air seem to quiver with their combined voices, "Singing is a strong part of our culture. All dragons posses a beautiful singing voice. It is how we show strong emotion when we have no other way to show it. It helps us to find our life mates and in battle."

"Battle?" asked Frieza curiously, "How could singing help in battle?"

She tilted her head slightly to him, "It shows how powerful and experienced your opponent is. In my case it shows my authority as Queen of Dragons. Talon, show Lord Frieza your battle song we'll give him a demonstration."

Talon power stroked uneasily before singing_, "And I wonder from day to day I don't like you anyway. I don't need your shit today your pathetic in your own way!" __**("Whatever" By Godsmack)**_

Hikari lifted her voice over his, "_I see no hear no evil. Black writings on the wall. Unleash a million faces and one by one they fall! Black hearted evil, brave hearted hero I am all I am all I am!" __**("I Am" by Crush 40)**_

Frieza watched in interest as Hikari's eyes began to glow a dangerous red which caused Talon to bow his head submissively. The scouter on his eye began to go hay wire as her power level began to increase rapidly then lower as she turned to smile at him.

"That, my Lord Frieza, is the power of a dragon's battle cry," she giggled slightly, "Look that is my home just on the horizon."

He turned to stare in awe at the giant castle. The Castle was carved to the side of a huge mountain. The onyx stone glowed in the late sun as the light touched its glossy surface and stained glass windows. All around the castle dragons and what looked to be humanoid/dragons flew from place to place, "I thought you said this was a place of dragons."

Hikari's eyes sparkled with laughter as she said, "Of course it is, but we do have our variety of creatures."

"Then whose people are those?" he asked nodding towards the winged humans.

"Why those are dragons," replied Hikari, "They are just in their smaller forms. As you can probably guess we dragons are very large creatures so it is quite cumbersome when have to get through small openings and other things that require the use of smaller beings. So we dragons are able to transform into smaller beings."

"So you have another form besides this?" asked Frieza letting his eyes wander the length of her lethal form.

"But of course," she answered as they landed before the castles colossal entrance. Before the guards could open the doors a small, red blur ran through them to stand before Hikari.

"Where have you been you over grown lizard?" asked what appeared to be a red house cat, "By the great Ancients above you had me worried sick!"

Hikari smiled gently at the cat before turning her head to Frieza, "This charming creature is my familiar, Pyro. Dragons usually have one to help channel their powers since we are great users of magic."

Pyro dragged his amber gaze suspiciously over the newcomers as his fangs peeked from under his front lip, "Who are they?"

"Pyro, this is Lord Frieza of the Icijin," said Hikari gently, "He has come to explore our world."

"Hn," was her reply from the red feline as he continued to assess them.

Frieza stared just as intensely at the cat. He would have to watch this one closely. If he wasn't careful this cat would ruin everything.

"Tera, Lana," said Hikari turning to her hand maidens, "Be so kind as to in form the kitchen of tonight's feast and have rooms prepared immediately.

"As you wish, my Lady," they both bowed as dragons began to appear before them.

"My Lord, your crew will all be given rooms," said Hikari allowing Pyro to climb into the niche at the base of her neck and shoulders, "Would you like to see yours? I have made arrangements for Master Zarbon to room near you."

"Very well," he said nodding to Zarbon who too began to follow the silver dragon. Frieza looked around thoughtfully at the exquisite art around him. Everything was beautifully crafted to give off a welcoming atmosphere.

"See something you like?" asked the red cat accusingly as he peered down from Hikari's back.

"Pyro!" breathed Hikari rebuking as she turned pleading eyes onto Frieza, "Please forgive him, Lord Frieza, Pyro isn't very friendly or trusting of strangers."

"I can see that," answered Frieza glaring at the cat coldly.

"Aunty, Aunty!" cried a child's voice as a young dragon no larger than a big dog ran around the corner.

"Now, now my dear," cooed Hikari as the young dragon attached himself to her foreleg, "My apologizes once again, My Lord, this is Roderick my nephew."

Frieza nearly laughed as the dragon finally realized he was there. The young dragon was an odd mixture of silver that shone lavender in the right light. He smirked slightly at Zarbon who returned the look as the young dragon's amethyst eyes flashed in fear.

"Roderick, what did I tell you about coming from your room?" asked Pyro angrily, "I told you the castle was under siege."

"Now, Pyro, under siege?" asked Hikari nuzzling the quivering fledgling "Was that all really necessary to scare poor Roderick?"

"Of course it was," growled Pyro ears flat against his skull angrily, "From what you and I sensed we could have very well have been."

"Uncle Pyro said the bad men were going to hurt us," whimpered the tiny dragonet as he clung tighter.

"Well Uncle Pyro didn't know if they were bad men," whispered Hikari gently nudging him to face Frieza and Zarbon, "These are not bad men. This is Lord Frieza and Master Zarbon."

The dragonet looked up at her with fear before bowing his head respectfully to them before once again hiding behind Hikari's leg.

"Now, Roderick, I want you to go find your Nurse and prepare for tonight's banquet," said Hikari bending her neck so that her head was level with him.

"Yes, Aunty!" replied Roderick as he rubbed his cheek against hers before trotting down the corridor.

Zarbon cleared his throat slightly, "Your nephew is quiet the little fledgling isn't he."

Frieza looked in confusion as the light in the she-dragon's eyes dimmed, "Where is his mother?"

Hikari quickly composed herself before answering quietly, "That is something that I do not wish to discuss. I'm sorry."

Frieza watched her as they continued toward their rooms silently. Why didn't she want them to know about the young dragon's mother? What was she hiding? He shook his head in frustration. This wasn't important to him all that he needed to know was their weakness so that he could conquer this planet.

"Well, here we are," she said breaking him from his thoughts as she motioned to two oak doors, "Please take which ever room you desire."

Frieza nodded as he opened the first one. To his astonishment the room was richly decorated in reds, golds, and blacks. The large room consisted of a red, lush, carpet, a king sized four poster bed with black satin sheets with gold hangings against the left wall. The walls were decorated with richly colored tapestries that bore beautiful depictions of the dragons' world except for where a large pane of glass covered the wall that revealed the setting sun. There was also a large fire place elegantly crafted from black marble with gold accents with two comfortable chairs sitting in front of it. He could only stare in appreciation for the grand sophistication of the setting.

"Is it to your liking, Lord Frieza?" asked Hikari worried that there might be something wrong as Pyro just continued to glare at him from her back.

"No, it is very satisfactory," he replied nodding his head as Zarbon did the same.

To his amusement the she-dragon sighed happily at his statement, "I am glad, my Lord. I will leave you then to rest for tonight. Talon will be down later on to escort you to the dining hall, but be for warned Talon will appear to you in his other form."

"Very well," he replied as she turned to disappear down the hall. Frieza smirked at her as he and Zarbon moved to his room.

"She is quite taken with you, sir," began Zarbon chuckling, "She doesn't suspect a thing. She would offer this planet to you on a silver platter if you asked her."

"Yes, it would appear that these dragons are naïve of our true intentions," agreed Frieza his ruby eyes staring out the window to the beautiful landscape that laid outside it, "But don't let your guard down. I won't have something missing this up for us."

With Hikari

The silver, she-dragon walked silently into her room as her eyes took in the calming shades of blue and white. The room as large enough to accommodate her dragon form easily. The walls bore elegant tapestries of the moon and stars. To the north side of her room as a complete wall of glass that were covered in gauzy white curtains. A desk made of oak was placed before it bearing paper work that would require her attention. To the right of the entrance was her king size bed with blue satin sheets with white pillows pilled tastefully at its head. Across from the bed a huge fire place made of white marble with precious stones imbedded into it. Then in front of it were several, humongous cushions.

"I hope your either very cunning and have realized that our 'guests' are very dangerous," began Pyro laying on one of the cushions, "Or have you gone completely off the deep end."

Hikari turned her flashing gaze to her familiar, "Pyro, do you think me completely daft. I know the danger they appose us."

"Then why do you insist on letting them remain here?" he asked in frustration as the dragon transformed into her more humane form.

"I am willing to give them the benefit of the doubt," she whispered, "But we will be on our guard, my dear friend. Be at peace for now and let us prepare for tonight. For the Ancients will provide."

Pyro grunted, but remained silent as she enfolded him into her comforting arms.

Silver Fang: CHAPTER TWO CHAPTER TWO!!!!! Thank you those who reviewed but I feel stupid since I had the anonymous reviews disabled, but I have activated it now so please Review and tell me how I'm doing. Next chapter you get to see how Hikari and the other dragons look like in their human forms.

_ May silver moons and blue stars light your path_


	3. The Feast and the Secret Revealed

_**LOOK EVERYBODY A FRESH NEW CHAPTER HOT OFF MICROSOFT WORD!!! (Does happy dance) Thank you all for being so patient and so encouraging I really appreciate it.**_

"BLAH" TALKING

'BLAH' THINKING

_BLAH SINGING_

**AN **ATHUOR'S NOTE aka I LIKE TO PUT MY TWO CENTS IN

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from DBZ or any of the songs but the plot and other characters are of my making!**

_**Chapter 3 The Feast and the Secret Revealed**_

Frieza blinked as a knock from the door interrupted his thoughts. Zarbon quickly moved to open it revealing what could only be Captain Talon. The man was a good six and a half feet tall dressed in an elaborate, black robe with red lining the sleeves. Over this was a very heavy looking silver armor with spikes curving over his shoulders. On his back rested a sword that was almost as long as Talon was tall between his black wings that remained folded. If that wasn't enough to be deemed impressive the captain's face was harsh and cold. Many it would be said to be a deadly beauty, but to enemies it was a face of death. His cold, blood red eyes stared passively at Frieza and Zarbon as he flicked back his shining black hair that gleamed as black as polished onyx, "I am here to escort you to the Hall."

Frieza tilted his head in acknowledgment reigning in his own rage at the dragon's disrespect, 'You're first on my list, Dragon.' (**AN**: OHHH Frieza has a hit list!)

"Follow me then," grunted Talon turning his broad back to them as he made his way down the corridor.

Frieza glanced at Zarbon who too was having a little problem in keeping his anger in check. After a while of twists and turns they were finally able to hear the sounds of laughing, music, and talking that drifted from the great doors in front of them. Frieza marveled once more at the dragons' amazing concepts of art. The door was of solid oak, yet it depicted two powerful dragons in flight as they grasped each others fore claws. Frieza kept a passive face as Talon signaled the guards at the door to open them. The doors opened to a great hall full of fine lords and ladies all bearing signs of being of the dragon kingdom or other kingdoms he was certain of as a woman walked past with a lion's tail and feathered wings (gryphon). The hall was large enough to hold twenty or so full grown dragons comfortably. The floor was made of a glossy white marble with tapestries and fire places giving the hall a sense of welcome and warmth while the ceiling to floor windows showed the beauty of the night skies. He also noticed a grand chandelier, but it was unlit. He returned his attention to where Talon was leading him and Zarbon who remained close to his master's side.

"You will sit here," said Talon icily gesturing to two seats to the right of a very grand chair that was set at the head of a half square table. (The table is kind of like this !! the head is facing the door)

Frieza nodded at a servant as they served him a glass of wine, "So where would your Queen be?"

"She will arrive soon with her familiar and the young prince," stated the Captain before walking back through the crowd and out the door.

"Friendly little salamander isn't he," chuckled Zarbon sarcastically.

"He'll be one of the first to be ….rewarded for his kindness," growled Frieza smiling maliciously taking a sip from his glass.

The crowd began breaking up as the guests and Frieza's men made their way toward their seats. Soon after the room grew quiet as a sweet, gentle sound was heard from outside the door. Talon stepped through them with a great sense of authority as the musical note grew louder, "It gives me great pleasure to announce the arrival of the Queen of all Manifests, The Great Prince, and the Honorable familiar of the Queen. Queen Hikari, Prince Roderick, and Pyro!"

Frieza's wine glass stopped half way to his lips as he stared in open shock at the angel that entered the room singing with a very familiar voice:

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past  
Take me back to the land,_

The angel smiled to everyone one as her sapphire eyes shone with love, laughter, and light. All of them bowed their heads to her with the greatest respect:_  
_

_Where my yearnings were born  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now fly me there!  
_

She was absolutely dazzling the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She was dressed in a flowing white dress that clung in the right places to accent her curves wonderfully. Her skin was a healthy lily shade that glowed radiantly in the moonlight that gently kissed her features. Her hair was the color of a cloudless sky as it lay in silky waves down her back between her body length silver wings to her knees. On her head sat an elegant, golden crown of interwoven leaves with a sapphire star shining radiantly from the center and in her right hand she carried a silver staff with a glowing orb the size of his fist suspended above it.

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind  
Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth  
Consolations, be there  
In my dreamland to come  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now take me there_

She slowly made her way to the center of the room under the unlit chandelier with a young child that looked no older than six, which he suspected to be Roderick as the child clung adoringly to the angel's left hand. The boy's silver- lavender head barely passed her hip. He was dressed in a dark green outfit with silver vines accenting around the sleeves and collar.

_  
I believe in fantasies invisible to me  
In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign  
To the door of mystery and dignity  
I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun_

On her right shoulder was perched the great, red cat who seemed perfectly at peace until his amber gaze locked with Frieza's causing the cat to wrap his tail protectively around her neck. Frieza returned the glare, but their staring contest was interrupted as the angel lovingly touched her cheek to Pyro's causing the cat to close his eyes happily. _  
Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past  
Take me back to the land  
Where my yearnings were born  
The key to open the door is in your hand  
Now take me there  
to the land of twilight_.hack - Key Of Twilight) 

With that last silver note she pointed the staff up toward the chandelier as the orb glowed brightly. It shot a beam of light towards it making it brightly shine.

"Greetings to all of you," greeted Hikari smiling as she lowered the staff, "We are here tonight to celebrate the coming of our new friends." She turned her gaze to meet Frieza who had by now regained his composure, "May you find what you seek in this world. My home is your home for as long as you will have it, my Lord Frieza. Know that you are always welcome within my domain."

Frieza stood from his place bowing his head slightly, "You honor me, Great Lady. My men and I give thanks to your great kindness and compassion towards us. May your life and reign be forever happy and fruitful. If you are in ever in need of us we will be there to aid you in anyway." (**AN**: Full of B.S. isn't he?) The entire congregation applauded approvingly at their peaceful exchange.

Hikari nodded graciously to him before spreading her arms wide, "Now, my friends, feast to your hearts' content. For this is a glorious occasion."

Frieza gave her a sly smile as she sat beside him, "I do hope you understand the consequences for what you just said."

Hikari blinked in confusion as Roderick sat to her left and Pyro began eating from a bowl in front of her own plate, "What do you mean, Lord Frieza?"

Frieza chuckled as he nodded pointedly at the three Sayians who were currently gorging themselves, "Those three are legendary black holes when it comes to food."

Hikari laughed at the sight, "I am certain the cooks have prepared more than enough, but if they haven't I assure you there is plenty more."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," warned Frieza watching her in interest as she gently ran her finger tips over Pyro's back.

The evening passed with much laughter and conversation as Frieza began to learn the different kinds of beings.

"Lady Salia over there the one with the pointed ears she is of the elves," whispered Hikari, "And over there near the orchestra is Lord Dramas you see he has scaly skin and has murky colored hair well he is a merman. The merpeople have found ways to survive out of water for several days."

"Oh, really?" asked Frieza leaning to see in the direction she was indicating and in the same time he inhaled deeply taking in the addicting scent that radiated from her.

"I will have to introduce you to them once the feast….is," Hikari trailed off her sentence as her eyes focused on the door. Frieza glanced at her noticing her stiff posture and how her pupils slitted like a cat's.

Hikari stood quickly staff in hand as she sprung over the table to stand in the middle of the floor with Pyro perched on her shoulder. He too had sensed the malevolent presence she had. The room fell silent as all eyes turned in her direction. She remained as still as stone, but she held herself like the queen she was.

"My Lady?" questioned Talon reaching for his sword.

She didn't turn her head as a deep growling sound echoed through the room, "Protect Roderick." As those words left her lips the doors slammed open with a bang followed by a great blast of foul smelling air.

"Well, well a party and I wasn't invited?" asked a chilling voice. A tall woman stepped into the light of the room causing all the dragons to gasp in shock or fear. The woman was half a foot taller than Hikari. She would have been considered beautiful if it hadn't been for her snarling features. The black dress she wore was skin tight, yet it was very tattered and worn. Even her silver wings had tears and rips in them. Her hair was silver with slashing purple-black stripes that seemed to be taking over the silver and her eyes were like cold, sapphire stones that seemed to penetrate anything.

"Well, are you not going to greet your older sister?" asked the woman grinning tauntingly.

Frieza's eyes darted between them. He could see it now the similarities between them were faint but noticeable, yet there were many differences too.

"What has brought you here, Rena?" asked Hikari as politely as if she were speaking to a much respected lady.

Rena's cruel sneer grew causing her fangs to peek slightly from under her upper lip, "Why I thought to visit my dear family and I see you are having a celebration without me. I am deeply hurt," she gave off a giggle as she turned her piercing gaze over Hikari's shoulder to meet Roderick's, "Hello… my son. Why don't you come and embrace your mother."

"Rena," growled Hikari in a firm warning, placing herself between the child and her sister, "I have warned you before, touch the young one and your life will be forfeit. I will not let him to be corrupted like you. The Wyverns will not touch the ones under my protection."

"Corrupted, sister, I think not," replied Rena smoothly moving closer, "My beloved mate has empowered and enlightened me through the ways of the wyverns. They know so much that we couldn't even comprehend. You can not deny Roderick's lineage."

'That's why she didn't want to speak about the young dragon,' thought Frieza glancing at the quivering boy.

Hikari's eyes narrowed as her voice dropped to a dangerous octave, "Roderick may have the blood of a wyvern in his body but, he too has the powerful blood of the great silver dragons to over power its taint. The child is as much wyvern as I am and I have the great blood of our honorable father running untainted in my veins. Roderick is a pure dragon and with my love to guide him he will be the next ruler of Manifest!"

The room was deadly silent after her declaration, but Rena's smile only grew as she cackled with glee, "Yes, he will be the next ruler of Manifest with the wyverns at the head. Roderick is wyvern and belongs with his mother."

"Fool, how dare you barge in here and make demands," hissed Pyro fangs bared, "We will not allow such a thing and you know it!"

The dark dragoness smiled challengingly at the red cat, "All the more fun for me, Reaper, I summon you!"

The piercing cry of a crow sliced through the air as the large bird smashed through a window to her shoulder.

Hikari looked in shock at the great black bird where a lovely falcon should have been, "What happened to Lancer?"

Rena merely chuckled petting the crow, "That silly pin cushion was too soft. I needed a familiar with more power. So of course I had to dispose of him."

"You killed him," she whispered in horror, "You killed your own familiar!"

"I think I have made that very apparent, sister," purred Rena tauntingly, "Now you will hand over, my son or you will die right now."

Frieza jerked slightly as he felt the enormous power surge coming from the delicate silver dragoness, "Zarbon, what are her readings?"

Zarbon pressed several buttons on his scouter before it shattered from the overload causing him to stutter in shock, "O-off the charts, sir."

Frieza turned back with a very impressed look at the silent woman, 'This one holds untold power.'

Hikari's anger doubled as Rena began approaching her arrogantly. She twirled her staff before pointing it at her target, "Over my dead body."

"With pleasure," hissed Rena as she began transforming back into a dragon.

"Fire tornado!" yelled Hikari twirling the staff causing a blast of swirling fire to spew from the stone to engulf Rena's body, yet it was dispelled as a great silver and purple dragon sprang from it.

"You'll have to do better than that, sister," cackled Rena as she began to sing:

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor _

Beaten why for  
Can't take much more

Here we go...Here we go...Here we go  


Rena lunged at Hikari causing her to quickly take flight, "Reaper, attack her!"

Reaper took off after the dragon queen.

_  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me _

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now! 

_**(Drowning Pool: Bodies)**_

Hikari's face remained passive as she raised her staff against the dark dragon her voice ringing clean and pure as a bell over the booming voice of her sister's:

_I Can See  
When You Stay Low  
Nothing Happens  
Does It Feel Right?  
Late At Night  
Things I Thought I'd Put Behind Me  
Haunt My Mind_

"Stupid bird!" snarled Pyro as he summoned his own power, "Lightening Striker!" From his mouth came a bolt of lightening that struck the bird to the floor, "Nothing more than a bird he isn't a true familiar."

I Just Know There's No Escape Now  
Once It Sets It's Eyes On You  
But I Wont Run  
Have To Stare It In The Eyes

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground 

_**(Within Temptation: Stand My Ground)**_

"You will not defeat me!" roared Rena her teeth flashing as she tried to strike the silver blur that was Hikari, ending up smashing a table to splinters.

Hikari's eyes widened in fear, but relaxed as she caught sight of her people, Roderick with Talon, and Frieza with his men were safe, "This is enough!" Hikari summoned her power to her and in a tornado of power she transformed into a silver dragon. She plunged at Rena mouth wide as her jaws slammed closed onto the dark dragon's shoulder. The two rolled each clawing and ripping at the other.

"Hikari!" yelled Talon in horror as a dark shadow swooped into the room heading for her.

Hikari's eyes widened as she tried to pry herself from Rena's clutches as the figure moved in for the death blow, but it was never dealt as an energy ball struck the shadow revealing it to be a wyvern.

"I think I'll join in the fun if you don't mind," stated Frieza as he hovered between the wyvern and the two dragons.

"I don't mind sharing," she smiled gratefully before swinging her head to smash into Rena's stunning her momentarily giving her enough time to fling her off into the waiting clutches of Talon who quickly immobilized her as the rest of the guards surrounded the wyvern.

Frieza frowned slightly not really wanting to end the fun, but he allowed the dragons to imprison the ugly creature as he went to land beside Hikari's side.

"Are you hurt, My Lord?" she asked lightly resting her cheek against his shoulder as she looked him over in worry.

"I am perfectly fine," he responded in a very superior tone tapping his knuckles gently on her muzzle, "I am very capable of handling myself."

Hikari beamed at him happily nodding, "But of course how silly of me to ask such a question."

"My Lady, what are we to do with these two?" asked Talon firmly gripping Rena who continued to fight.

Hikari grounded her teeth wanting nothing more than to snap them around her throat, "See them to the border and have the warriors patrol it more frequently."

With a bow they began to herd them away while Rena shouted threats to all there. Frieza glanced up at the silver dragon's face. She was completely silent and he could feel the anger flowing off of her in waves, yet her posture never changed. She was queen and she never forgot herself.

"I apologize for tonight's events," she spoke calmly to the congregation, "Rooms will be prepared for you tonight."

There was a great deal of talking as the guests were shown to their rooms, but Frieza and Hikari remained where they were until all of them were gone.

"My deepest apologizes to you, Lord Frieza," whispered Hikari lowering her head to his level, "Please do not think to harshly against my sister she was once a very sweet creature before… well… certain events."

"What events?" he pressed wanting to understand how this dragon worked. This Hikari was such a gentle and loving individual, yet something was different about her that never failed to stump him.

Hikari sighed looking very much like she carried the world on her shoulders, "Maybe this is a story for another day."

"Hikari," called Pyro sprinting up to them tossing Frieza a disgusted glare before turning back to her, "Maybe it would be best if we retired."

"I believe that would be best," interrupted Frieza not wanting to be out done by the cat, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Very well we will speak tomorrow," she whispered quietly bowing her head, "Good night, my Lord."

_**GO HIKARI!!!! She so kicks major booty! Anyway once again thank you for all your reviews so make me more thankful by sending lots of lovely reviews!!! **_


End file.
